The Dark Angel
by Kylie Max
Summary: What happened when Max, a normal highschooler, starts getting stalked by a strange boy? When she finally makes friends with this boy, he shows her his secret... and unlocks long lost tale that turns Max's world upside down. What will happen? DISCONTINUED
1. Nick Ride

**Well this is still the old and crappy version. Are you sure you guys don't want me to rewrite everything?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Maximum Ride, but I don't... (SOB)**

**Max POV**

_I was walking through a forest. I know vague but I had no idea where I was either. Back to the scene. Strangely, I wasn't walking. I mean my body was walking but I couldn't control my body. Then I started to run through the forest, branches lashing at my face, my bare feet burning as I stepped hard on some pine needles and pinecones. The bushes ripping at the white dress I wore. Wait, I was wearing a dress? Ew._

_Suddenly I stopped in a clearing. The trees arranged in a circle and I looked down. The floor was in a circular pattern, the pine needles looking like a target on the forest floor. I walked to the center of the circle and waited._

_Fog started to surround me and I lost sight of the trees that made the clearing. _

_Someone cried out from above me and someone fell from the sky and hit the ground. I heard their breath whoosh out of them and they groaned. I must've known the person because I ran over to the figure and saw it was a guy dressed all in black. The guy rolled over and sat up still groaning. I stopped short of him and saw he had midnight black wings. They were huge and feathers littered the ground around him. The guy was handsome with olive skin and black hair to match his coal black eyes. He held his head in one of his hands as he steadied himself._

_He looked up at me and his eyes got wide. His eyes became filled with panic and he jumped up._

"_Max!" he cried. His face furrowed with alarm and concern. "What are you doing here?" He ran towards me, his wings streaming out behind him and he grabbed my by the waist. He dragged me through the forest and some other thing hit the ground behind us as we ran, making the ground shake and tremble. The thing behind us roared and a huge wave of air sent both the boy and me flying._

_Literally. Instead of falling back down, the boy's black wings caught the wind and carried us up high in the sky. I think we might've looked amazing. The black angel carrying the girl who's suffering in a dress. He was carrying me bridal style and I think my elbow was dug into his side. I shifted my elbow a bit and the boy flinched. I looked at where I elbowed him and his black t-shirt was stained with blood. He winced again and his wings stopped beating. We started to fall and just when we hit the ground I glimpsed at the monster. It appeared to be a sort of werewolf hybrid. It had huge fangs and golden yellow eyes. It snarled and left toward us with its claws outstretched. "Max!" It called. "Max, wake up!" _

I bolted upright in my bed, gasping for air. I looked around wildly looking for the panther or the boy.

"Max, get up! You'll be late for school!" My mom yelled. I groaned and threw on some clothes. My usual jeans and red shirt with a jacket. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and got some Poptarts and turkey bacon my mom just fried. "Bye mom! Thanks for the bacon!" I yelled right before I jumped in my Toyota and Ella, my sister, jumped in the back chewing on a banana, and we drove to our high school in Arizona. We parked in the parking lot and I got out, still sucking on my bacon and I froze.

Across the parking lot was a boy who was staring at me. He looked like the boy from my dream. He looked like he was the same age as me. I walked over to my other friends with Ella. The boy's eyes followed me all the way.

"Hi, Iggy," I said trying to ignore the boy's eyes. Iggy was my longtime best friend and liked my sister, Ella. Obviously his real name's not Iggy, it's Jeff, but we call him that because he dressed up as an iguana one Halloween and looked so ridiculous, everyone remembered it and started to call him 'iguana boy' and soon the nickname was reduced to Iggy. Now hardly anyone calls him Jeff unless they're mad at him.

"Hey Max," Iggy said. His pale blue eyes searching me and then gazed over my shoulder. "So, who's your stalker friend?" he asked.

"I have no idea Ig," I said. "He just appeared when I arrived."

"He's sort of scary…" Ella frowned, glancing over my shoulder. "What a glare…"

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Iggy cried and wrapped an arm around her waist and carried her giggling inside the school. I laughed after him and walked in after them, almost forgetting the boy in the parking lot.

Almost.

When I came to homeroom, most of the students were already in their seats. I took my usual seat near the back. My math teacher, Mr. Martin, walked in with his usual cup of coffee. Beside him was the boy from the parking lot. The bell rung and my eyes went wide when the boy didn't leave and I had a slightly sinking feeling.

"Class, I'd like you guys to meet Nicholas Ride. He just moved from New York," Mr. Martin said. "Quite a big move for him so I'd like all of you to make him feel at home. Nick, you may sit wherever you feel most comfortable." He gestured to the classroom, which in my view was sort of useless. There was only one seat left in this class.

And it was to my right.

I looked over a Iggy who'd sat to my left. He lifted one eyebrow and gave me a look. I just shrugged and waited in silence as Nick walked past the rows of students and sat down in the desk, draping his backpack over the back of his chair.

After that, nothing else happened until after school. After finishing French, I walked to my Toyota and met up with Iggy, and Ella.

"Come on, Ella. I want to get away from that boy's eyes, they're starting to freak me out too…" I glanced behind me. Sure enough that boy was still staring at me.

"Can Iggy come? I need to help him on his social studies and history." Ella asked and shot him a rueful glance. "He's failing horribly…"

"Sure," I said and smiled.

"We need to pick up Gazzy too," Iggy said. "He gets out in a couple minutes." Gazzy was Iggy's younger brother and is the only kid who can clear a room so fast with just one motion.

"Okay, that's fine," I said and shrugged my shoulders. "Climb in," I said Iggy and Ella boosted themselves in. "Hold on, I gotta go do something before we leave…" I trailed off and started to stalk across the parking lot towards the strange boy.

"Listen pal," I snarled, making my blood boil when he just stared at me with a slightly bored expression. "I don't know why you appear to not like me, but I've done nothing wrong. Plus it's rude to stare. Plus, I don't even know you and you seem to have some interest in me, if it's positive or negative, I don't care, but stop staring at me!" I yelled at him. Then he did something that annoyed me even more than his staring.

He smiled at me.

Well not exactly a full smile but a half smile. His eyes held something like arrogance and they met my blazing eyes with equal power of glaring.

"You're wrong, Maximum Martinez," he said and I frowned in confusion. Unless someone had said my full name, I don't ever remember ever telling him my name. "I do like you and I have a secret to tell you later but not now, now run along, Max. You have a little boy to pick up from middle school." He said waved me away, still giving me the arrogant half-smile.

I stomped away in confusion. What secret? Who was this guy? Why do I feel like I actually know him? I've never met or seen him in my life!

And the scariest thing was that when I got into my car and looked in the mirror, I saw Nick snap out a pair of black wings and fly away.

When I blinked, Nick was still there staring at my car with the same arrogant smile and then waved good-bye. I pulled out of the parking lot and sped through Gazzy's middle school.

I hope I run over him on the way home.


	2. Searching

**No comment.**

**Read.**

**Review.**

**Breath.**

**Live.**

**Fang's POV**

I finally found her.

I found Mabel. After seventy years of searching and escaping. I have to get to her. But that's easier said than done. After all, she is my rightful bride.

Sorry, I forgot that you don't know my story. So I'll tell you.

Long ago, in a large kingdom were two families. I know cliché a bit but whatever. It's my story, just listen.

One family held the royal crown on their head and the other family was struggling to survive. The poor family lived in the slums and consisted of a mother, a sister and a very beautiful girl. The other family lived in the palace at the center of the kingdom. Their family consisted of a two princesses and a lonely prince. The prince, one day while walking around the city after escaping the guards, saw the beautiful girl as she tried to keep her sister from trying to attack a person who had spit on her sister's raggedy shoes. The prince, having a nice heart, helped the girl and brought her family to the palace to rest. After the girl had thanked the prince, she went back to the streets with her family and disappeared. The price had fallen in love with the girl though and searched for the girl but didn't find her until he found that the neighboring kingdom had taken her to be wed because the prince of the neighboring kingdom had fallen in love to with the girl.

The prince's feelings got the better of him and told his family. They wanted to send an army but the prince's friend advised against it so the whole royal family of the prince went, plus the prince's friend.

When they arrived, the other prince and the girl were going down the aisle, the girl even more beautiful in a snow-white wedding dress. Her family was crying in the pews along with the envious prince's determined parents. When the girl turned, she saw the prince who saved her family and ran to him. When she was a few steps away from the kind prince, the envious prince called for his wizard friend who, in turn, accidentally killed the girl the kind prince's arms.

The wizard then put a curse on every one in the room. They would all be reborn and when they were, they'd have a big battle and would determine who would win the hand of the girl. The princes would fight by molding with an animal based on their characteristics and style of hunting each other.

And that's the story. Now you might've guessed that the kind prince is I with my memory restored. Prince Naresh*, but apparently, my name in this life is Nicholas Ride.

The girl's name in her past life was Mabel*. She now goes by Maximum Martinez.

And she is my rightful bride and I've finally found her. I've got no idea where or who the prince who opposed me is but my main goal is to make sure I protect her and win the battle.

The first day I found her, I studied her, making sure she was the girl form my memories. As soon as she'd stomped over to me in the parking lot at the end of the day I knew she was the one.

When we lived in our past lives she was very hard to convince that I should help her even if she was bone thin. She pushed away every thing I did to help her except the chance to eat and sleep in a bed. Then she left quickly with her family with enough provisions to last for a few days.

I smiled not because I was making fun of her, which is what she was thinking, but because I finally found my significant other as some other people would say.

As she left, I let her see a have a small vision of what I was combined with. I showed her snapping out my night black wings and flapping into the air. Later I'd get the rest of my group and trigger their memories in case of my opponent showed up.

It'd just take time.

I already knew who my best friend is in present time and I know who my love's sister is. Ironically, Max's sister is actually her sister in her past life and my best friend in my past life is Max's best friend too. I haven't found anyone else but I'm pretty sure I found some others though I have to confirm that they're the right ones or else I'll just end up freaking them out.

I saw Max's eyes widen a little bit and I just kept smiling. I waved good-bye and watched as she pulled away, driving to get Jeff's little brother who was in middle school. I had two classes with Jeff so I had some chances to trigger his memories.

"Fang!" a voice called from behind and someone tackled me to the ground.

"Geh! Nudge! Get off me!" I said with a mouthful of grass. I pushed the young coffee skin colored girl off my back. Nudge bounced off me and helped me up.

No, Nudge's name is not actually 'Nudge' it's just her nickname. Her real name is Monique and she's my sister, at least in my resurrected life. She got her name when she would always nudge me when she was a baby, wanting to play with me.

Seems like all my closest people in my past life were born conveniently near me. Nudge was my sister in my past life too. Her name was Macaria*.

I have another sister, in both my past life and my present life. In the present, her name is Angel. She's the sweetest sister you could ever wish to have. She's only six years old and was named Adamma* in my past life.

Both my sisters have their memories but I have no idea what animal they're combined with but it seems they both know what I was combined with.

I'm combined with a black swan. Rare but beautiful.

"So, did you find anyone else?" Nudge asked, cocking her head to the side slightly in a cute fashion. I wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend yet for a moment, then snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I found Mabel. And Ilario*," I said.

"Quite a catch. Come on, we have to tell Adamma," Nudge said as we walked to my black Jaguar. "I haven't found anyone but I have my suspicions about the enemy."

"Good, keep investigating," I told her. "I'm going to see tomorrow if I can get Mabel's memories back." I smiled at the thought when Max would realize she was alive before.

Boy, she would freak.

_**Yes, my writing is crappy, I know. No need to tell me.**_

***I wanted to inform you that even though the past lives names are unique, they all mean something!**

**Fang's past life name is Naresh, meaning King. It's Hindi…**

**Max's past life name is Mabel, meaning My Beautiful One. It's English…**

**Iggy's past life name is Ilario, meaning cheerful. It's Italian…**

**Nudge's past life name is Macaria, meaning blessed. It's Greek…**

**Gazzy's past life name is Zenas, meaning generous. It's Greek…**

**Angel's past life name is Adamma, meaning Beautiful Girl. It's African…**

**Hope you like them! ***

**~Kylie**


	3. How to Fly

**Enjoy the (crappy) story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR except own made up concept.**

**Max POV**

The next day, when I came to school with Ella, Nick came over to me. I immediately put my guard up and wondered if I was going crazy because as he crossed the parking lot, I saw him in rich white robes like only really old princes wear in the medieval times. He had a simple gold band on his night black hair. He looked kind of like the boy from my dream only with robes instead of black jeans and a black t-shirt. But that wasn't the scariest thing I saw. It was slightly scary, amazing and impossible all at the same time. Streaming out behind him were two black wings matching the color of his hair.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, yawning to make it look natural. Nick arriver and stood in front of me. When I'd finished 'yawning', I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked innocently staring into his eyes that matched the color of coal. I waited expectantly.

"Yo, Max," he said. "Can I talk to you later after school? I want to show you something."

"Uh, sure," I said. Was he trying to pick me up? It didn't sound like it but you can never be so sure. Lately a lot of the boys in my school have been shooting me glances and asking me out left and right. Of course I've always said 'no'.

"I'll need to tell Ella and Iggy, though" I said.

Nick's face furrowed in confusion a bit.

"Iggy's real name is Jeff," I explained. Nick nodded. "Come on, Nick, we-" I started. I wanted to get to class early so I'm not late.

"Please," Nick said, grimacing. "Call me Fang. I hate my real name."

"Okay, but why?" I asked and started to edge towards the school entrance. Fang followed me and explained.

"When I was little, I still hated my name. I used to run away from my parents when I was angry, bored or even for no reason and hide. One day, I'd run to the secret creek behind my house that no one knew about and there in the middle of the stream was a gleaming white fang." Fang explained, he was staring off into space. "I really liked the fang so I strung it on a necklace and named myself after it. It took a few days but I finally got everyone I know to call me Fang. Now I have to do it all over again," he chuckled and I laughed lightly. Fang pulled out the fang from his story and showed it to me. It was long and was curved slightly. It gleamed in the sunlight and sparkled like snow. I marveled at it and then I touched it. The edge was sharp and ridged, the rest top was smooth and clear of scratches and wear. Finally we reached homeroom and we all took out places just as class started.

Class seemed to go in slow motion because I was curious of Fang's request to show me something. Finally, after telling Ella at lunch that she has to go home by herself, I found that Fang was waiting for me outside French after school since I didn't have French with him.

"So, what do you have to show me?" I asked him out of interest. Fang shot me a mysterious glance and smiled.

"You'll see," he said and I scowled. I hated secrets. But my anger was quickly replaced when Fang led me into a back street behind the school. There was an old abandoned factory behind the school creating an alley behind the school. I frowned at this. What did he have that was in the alley behind the school? I soon found my answer when he paused, turned around and spread his wings.

And no, they weren't just black wings like from my dream; the feathers were tinged, blue and purple tinting the edges of his black feathers. They were beautiful, they were scary, they were familiar.

Not from my dream but from my memories. Maybe I am going crazy, I mean, a boy just showed me his wings..

And then it all cam rushing back to me. I did know him… His name is Prince Naresh and he saved my family. My family! I looked around wildly. My family was nowhere to be found.

"Naresh! Fang! Nick! Whatever your name is! Where's my family?" I asked. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Calm down, Max, Mabel," he said and gently removed my shaking hands from his shoulders.

"What are these memories about? Why do I still have my other memories? What happened after I was killed? Is this heaven? Why are you in heaven? Why-" Naresh/Fang put a hand over my mouth. I immediately stopped talking.

"We were all born together and we have to get everyone's memories back. Not now though, I'll have to teach you have to do that…" Fang looked serious. "Listen Mabel, Max I want you to just act like you have always and if someone asks you to go out on a date or anything, ignore them. He could be anywhere. If you're in trouble or you have something suspicious, say my name and we'll talk later. Understand?" I shook my head yes and shivered at the terrible memory.

I had just left Naresh's palace when another prince had come up to me and asked me to marry him. At this, I'd said no but the stupid prince wouldn't take no for an answer and pretty soon forced me to marry him by black mailing me with my family. The prince told his officers to collect my family and so I readily agreed to marry him if they didn't hurt my family. Hey, at least I'd have a lot of money.

But just as I was walking down the aisle, Naresh, Ilario and his whole family burst through the doors and demanded that I was Naresh's rightful bride. Then the idiot prince called for his wizard, at which point I was running towards Naresh when I fell, not tripped by anything but still it was a dead stop. It'd hurt, slamming into the idiot prince's floor.

The wizard apparently used some sort of killing spell and he wasn't a good aim and got me. It felt like someone poured fire down my throat then set my blood vessels on fire because it felt like I was burning from the inside out.

Then the world was black.

Naresh/Fang told me the rest of the story. The wizard cast a spell on everyone in the room. They'd all be reborn and then have to face each other to win my hand by fighting and combining with some sort of animal.

Fang, I'll call him that said he was combined with a black swan. That's how he got his black wings. Fang said that I was combined with an eagle because when he closed his eyes he always pictured me as an eagle.

Strong, witty, swift and loyal. After I thought of those character traits of the eagle something amazing happened.

Behind me sprung a fourteen-foot wingspan of eagle wings. Brown on the top with white flight feathers. I brushed my wing in amazement. I flapped them a bit, rolling my shoulders and I lifted off the ground a few inches.

"Can I fly with these?" I asked Fang. He nodded and smiled.

"Just flap and adjust your wings in the way you want to fly. Tilt your right wing up to go left and left to go right. To do down you angle downward with your wings and up, you have to flap a bit more." He didn't flap but he showed me with his own wings, tilting his wings this way and that. I marveled at how he could control every feather on his wings. "When you land, stop flapping and tilt your wings back, then run and gradually slow to a walk. That seems to be the basics…" he said and yelled when I leapt into the air and started flapping my wings. Despite the fact I've never flown with bird wings, I was pretty good at it.

Fang took off after me and made loops in the sky, keeping his eyes on me if I started to fall. We flew over our town and I saw as a bird would as if flew over our town. I found I could see really well like an eagle and I zoomed in on other people in our town. I spotted my mom's car on the way to the grocery store. Then I spotted my house, I'm pretty sure Fang frowned as I started to fall to our house and unfortunately, I hadn't practiced stopping because I started to plummet to the roof of my hose, the brown shingles getting bigger and bigger. I tried to stop like Fang said, I slowed my fall by a couple twenty miles per hour but I still crashed through the roof and get this, landed in my bedroom. My breath whooshed out of my and I looked up through the ceiling to the clear sky.

"Are you okay Max?" Fang asked and dropped through the hole in my roof. "What were you thinking?" I shrugged and dusted myself off. Only then did I realized my bedroom was covered in dust and parts of my ceiling fan. Oops. I came through and smashed my fan… Well, at least I'll have an excuse to tell mom and Ella.

Just then I head footsteps running down the hall.

"What the heck was that?" Iggy said and stared at us in shock. We still had our wings out and everyone was frozen. Only Ella came behind Iggy and said in a strangled voice.

"Um, Max? Why do you have wings on, why's your stalker in your bedroom also with wings on and what happened to the roof?" She asked in amazement.

"I- I can explain…" I stammered. "You see Fang-"

"Fang? Who's Fang?" Iggy asked. I jerked my thumb towards Fang.

"As I was saying, Fang and I got assigned to do a project together for a skit and we had to… to…" I stopped, trying to stall.

"You don't have to lie, Max," Fang stepped in front of me and extended his wings a bit, covering the room. "They're part of your memories too."

Just then Iggy and Ella gasped and clutched their heads.

"What happened to them?" I asked in bewilderment.

"They're getting their memories, it'll only last a second," Fang said in a calm voice. For some reason I didn't trust him and ducked under Fang's wing and ran over to Ella. She was moaning and clutching her head as if she had a bad headache. When she finally stopped moaning she looked up at me.

"Mable? What are you doing here?" Ella asked.

"We live here remember Ella? Or should I say Eavan*" I smiled and patted her back gently. Ella looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Um, did you, like, fall through the ceiling?" she stared at my wings. I'd forgotten they were still on my back.

"Yeah, I didn't put the brakes on fast enough…" I said and smiled. We hugged as if we hadn't seen each other in a ling time. Something groaned behind me.

"Man, took you long enough!" I turned around and saw that Iggy was glaring at Fang.

"Sorry, had to get Mable first, Ilario, you understand right?" Fang shrugged and punched Iggy lightly on the shoulder.

"Whatever," Iggy crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

"Hey, Max?" Ella asked after she'd stopped laughing from Iggy's ridiculous pouty face. "What are we going to tell mom?" Fang spoke up.

"We can say that Max and I were working on our project and you and Iggy were getting homework help, or whatever you guys were doing," Fang smirked. I have no idea why but Iggy and Ella blushed. I'd have to interrogate her and Iggy later. "But then suddenly the fan fell and got destroyed. Max and I were downstairs planning out the project and you guys rushed in to see what the matter was."

"I'll admit, Fang, you're quite a good planner!" I said, impressed. By then, we'd both tucked in our wings and started to clean up the bits and pieces of ceiling off my furniture. My wings seems to dissipate, it was a really weird feeling, like something is being taken from you but you don't realize it until it's gone...

"Well, mom's at the grocery store so we probably have a few minute before mom gets home," I said. Iggy and Ella gave me a weird look then shook it off and started to help clean up my room. I looked up at the hole in my ceiling.

"I hope it doesn't rain," I said and every burst out into laughter. One question tugged at my mind though.

_Where was everyone else and who were they in this life?_

So, yeah. That's it. I hope you like it, though I myself don't really like it… Please RnR! I'm glad a lot of you guys like it! I get to look at my email and see at least one email from ! Thanks! Don't forget to look at my drabbles and Hunger Games fanfic!

***Eavan is Ella's past life name and is Mable's real sister. It means fair one and is Celtic/Gaelic.**


	4. Beating Dirt

**Yo. Chapter 4 of The Dark Angel. I've noticed that I'm getting a lot of Author, Story alerts in my email but no review alerts! Please, and I'm getting down on my knees, PLEASE review!**

**Enjoy the new chappie! Yes, I know that my characters of Max and Fang are OOC but hey, it's fanfiction. I can do whatever I want with them.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only 14. Not how old James Patterson is. Enough said.**

**Fang's POV**

"Prince Naresh! Your bride awaits you in class!" Someone's voice said through my door. I groaned, leapt out of bed, and flung the door open. Nudge and Angel were standing there giggling. When they saw my face they laughed even harder.

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled. "I'm Fang!"

"Yes, Prince Fang," Nudge curtsied and ran screaming with Angel back into their room. I glared after them, trying to keep a straight face. I stormed back into my bedroom and threw on my dark clothes again and looked at my self in the full-length mirror. In the mirror, I saw a tall, dark teenage boy.

"_Prince Naresh! Where are you going?" Ilario _**(AN: remember that's Iggy. If you can't remember who's who, I made their real names match with their past names like Nick=Naresh, Max=Mable, you know, N=N, M=M? Oh wait, that doesn't apply with Iggy… oops…)**_ asked as I threw on my black riding clothes._

"_Out," I said simply. Ilario shot me a worried glance._

"_But the last time you went out, you were nearly clubbed, my lord," Ilario said. I turned on him with annoyance in my eyes._

"_Stop calling me 'prince' and 'my lord'! It's annoying!" I said, sick and tired of people treating me with respect I never deserved. I was well behaved but I would have people groveling at my feet just with me walking into the room. "Besides, I don't call you 'adviser' all the time, Ilario."_

"_But you deserve the respect, my l-" I shot him a glance and he shut up. "But where are you going, please tell me that at least!" He said indignantly._

"_I told you, out. To see the city where I can be free of being called 'prince', all the time," I said and flipped up my black hood. We were in the stables and I mounted my black horse. I looked down on my advisor and best friend, his strawberry blond hair and clear blue eyes almost matching his clothes. We'd been friends from birth and after a few experiences; I'd made him my advisor._

"_See you at supper, Ilario," and I slapped the reigns of my horse and we took off into the city._

_I'd been in the city a few times before and all was peaceful but today was different. There was a certain air around the small vendor's carts and buildings. The alleyways were littered with hungry people with shallow cheeks and dead eyes. I felt something tug at my heart when I saw some crying children being comforted by dirty, ragged mothers. Other children ran around the market, exploring the alleyways and poor people. The streets were narrow and I had to dismount to walk through the grimy streets. I left my horse to an abandoned alley._

_Suddenly there was a commotion to my left and I saw a small family being terrorized by a merchant. I asked around what was going on with my hood still up, not letting other people glimpse at my face. Apparently, one of the merchants caught a girl trying to steal a watermelon from his cart and had grabbed her. She'd bit him and was currently being beaten by the angry merchant. There were cries and sounds of pain from inside the circle of shouting people. Some of the people were egging on the man to kill the girl, others were trying to break them apart. I broke through the crowd as fast as I could and took the scene in._

_A small bony girl was under a large, brutal merchant. He had a wooden stick raised above his head with the girl's back to him. She cried out in pain as the stick struck her back and she flayed under the man like a fish out of water. Other merchants egging on the big merchant were holding down another girl. She was fighting the two men that were pinning her to the streets like her life depended on it. I got a glimpse of her and my breathing stopped. She was dirty and grime covered her face but there was no masking her beauty behind dead defiant eyes. He straight brown and blond sun streaked hair was a mess but still beautiful. And her eyes, oh her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, the kind of chocolates that were filled with milk chocolate that melted when you bit into the delicacy. They were narrowed in fear and hate as she struggled under the men._

"_Stop!" I cried and a hush fell over the crowd. I pushed my way through the crowd and pulled the man off the young girl. The other girl that was struggling with the two men stopped fighting and stared at me with wide eyes. Unfortunately, my hood had fallen off and I had no time to put it back on. Everyone's eyes moved as I moved, helping the girl laying on the ground stand in a daze._

"_Unhand that girl or you will face the consequences," I said quietly and the two men released the teenage girl go. She ran up and helped the other girl inside a nearby alley. I noticed the older girl had scooped up the plump watermelon on the way._

_The big merchant who was staring at me got up and brushed himself off. He gave me a dark look and turned to me._

"_My prince," he said in his deep and low voice. I rolled my eyes and the man when he said the word 'prince'. Gratefully, he didn't notice. "That small girl was trying to steal a watermelon from my cart. My family grew it themselves and we need to feed ourselves."_

"_You have plenty of watermelons to spare. But if you insist on them paying, here, take this." I said and pulled out a brown sack from my pocket. I took out five gold coins from the sack and gave it to the man. He eyed the gold carefully and thanked my generosity and me. He told everyone else to move along and the crowd sighed but didn't argue._

_When everyone had left, I turned to the girls in the shadows. A young woman dressed in rags was patching up the small girl's injuries. The other teenage girl was staring intently at the smaller girl, squatting next to the woman and younger girl._

"_Do you have a name?" I asked the older girl and she jumped. She whirled around a relaxed slightly when she saw me. She stood and faced me, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She bowed to me and straightened up._

"_Mabel. This is my sister Eavan. My mother's the one who's cleaning her up," she said. Her voice was strong and firm._

"_Come with me," I said, eyeing the dirty cloth that was being wrapped around the bruises on Eavan's back. Her clothes sagged and were tinted gray. "You can patch her up in the palace." Mabel's eyes got wide and I chuckled._

I remembered the day I met Mabel and fell in love with her. The feelings were mutual and even though many people disapproved, our love was strong and short.

"Come on, Prince Fang! Your coach awaits you!" Angel shouted and I groaned again and grabbed my school bag and a piece of buttered toast. I didn't feel hungry anyway. I jumped into the black Jaguar and drove to school. Nudge was right. Max was waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Yes Max?" I asked her when I parked. She had her hands on her hips and her brown eyes giving me a look.

"You're helping me fix my roof after school," she said as if I didn't have a choice. I probably didn't anyway.

"Okay," I said. "Anything for you, Max." I bend down and kissed her hand like I used to do in my past life. Max blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Come on, my 'prince'," she teased and I scowled when she called me prince. "We're going to be late to homeroom if we don't start walking now." I wondered what Max was thinking about her past life. Did she like them? Did she hate them? Did she want to actually marry the other prince? Did she want to marry me? Did she want to marry anyone at all? These are some of the questions that were burning through my head and I had no idea which to ask first. I'll probably ask when we're repairing the roof.

Wow, so… Yeah… I'm gradually going to have flashbacks of all the scenes from the past so keep looking for them. If you guys can guess what's going to happen next, I'll say your name in the next A/N I have and the only way you can do that is to review so…

**RnR!**

**~Kylie**


	5. Rejection

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted… Sorry for the wait!**

**PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**AND _UBER_ sorry for the crappy writing before... :(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters… A little OOC…**

**Max's POV**

After school, I dragged Fang to my house to help me repair it. We sat on my two-story house in the sun with a bag of shingles, some fluffy pink stuff they call insulation, wood, plaster and some nails and two hammers. Fang had stripped off his shirt but kept his black jeans on while I changed into a tank top and some shorts. I tried to keep my eyes off him so I didn't fall off the roof in distraction but every couple of seconds, my eyes would drift to him and occasionally he's stare back at me and I'd turn my head and pretended to be focused on the roof.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw well toned, olive skinned, muscles covered in a sheen of sweat. I saw shaggy black hair covering a pair of night black eyes. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat. He wiped his forehead with his arm and sighed, standing up and observing the work we'd done. We had filled the hole slowly and were finishing up on gluing the shingles to the roof.

"Do you remember anything from your past life?" Fang asked, his dark eyes soft but firm.

"Not really, just my name," I said. "I remember the last moment of my life and the names of the people in it but other than that… Nothing else." Was I supposed to remember? Did Fang?

"Yeah, that's what it was like with me. After I realized who I was, I gradually remembered bits of my past life…" he paused, cocking his head to stare at me in a way that made me VERY self conscious of my body and the way I was dressed. "Today, I remembered when I met you…" I blushed and blinked a few times. I could hardly remember anything besides my name right now. Though I do remember a few details form when I was killed but other then that, nothing! I don't remember my history or anything. But the one crucial bit that Fang wants to know that I can't remember, it the face and the name of the other prince who tried to marry me.

"Sorry," I said. "I can't remember anything but a few details from the wedding."

"Can you remember the other prince? Anyone who reminds you of the prince?" He pried and I shook my head. He sighed in disappointment and laid the last tile and smiled an award-winning smile.

"So… Did you have a home before you came here and found us?" I asked sitting down and resting my arms on my knees, looking out at the neighborhood I'd grown up in.

"I traveled around a lot so I don't have a home really…" he laughed. "My dad is actually the king of the kingdom I was going to inherit. He understood why I had to search for you and got a job where we moved around a lot."

"Oh," I said lamely. "Are you going to leave again?" I asked and I felt a small pain in my heart. Despite the fact I only knew Fang for only a few days, I felt like I'd known him for a lifetime, which technically, I did.

"No," he said and I did a little dance of victory in my head. "I told my family I found you and we're renting right now, but we're looking for a house near yours." I laughed.

"You could become 'the boy next door' in every love story!" I said. "There's a house that's been for sale for years now but the plants took over the sign…"

"Was that what that was? I thought that was a badly cut bush," he smiled at me. I laughed and Fang chuckled. He really was handsome and I felt my cheeks flush even more.

"Can you use your wings at any time?" I asked. Fang's wings were really cool, so black they had flashes of blue and purple.

"No, seems like I can only use them every few days," Fang shrugged.

"Oh," I said disappointed. "I was really looking forward to taking a fly every single morning. No more having to drive to school. Mom could take Ella. Shoot." Fang smirked.

"We could take turns," Fang said, his head cocked slightly to one side.

"Huh?" Great. Brilliant choice of words there Maxie.

"With flying," Fang explained. "I could fly one day, you could fly another. We could carry each other." I snorted and Fang scowled. "What's funny about that?"

"How could I possibly carry you?" I asked with a grin.

"I don't weigh that much!" Fang said indignantly.

"Whatever," I said, pushing another tile onto the smaller hole in the roof. I wiped my forehead again and persisted on. We continued to talk and laugh until the sun was much lower in the sky and the sky was a wonderful splash of colors. Reds, pinks and even a bit of purple were spread through out the sky and I took a moment to stare at the setting sun.

"Ever seen the green flash like people say happens when the sun goes down?" I asked Fang. He stopped working after he laid the last tile on the roof. I slowly got up and brushed myself off, staring at the sky. He wiped his hands and stood next to me.

"Never," he replied and I sighed again.

"Yeah, I thought it was bogus too," I said, chuckling lightly. I looked up at Fang to see that he was staring at me with such intensity it was almost scary. Fang's night black eyes had the sky and the sun reflected in them and I got lost in his dark orbs. I gently placed my hand on Fang's cheek and his eyes flickered to my face and then he leaned into my hand, sighing slowly. Fang wrapped his arms around my back and waist and pulled me too him. I hugged him back gently. He started to shake slightly and I frowned when I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

"Fang?" I asked. He still shook slightly and he unfurled his wings, wrapping them around me, shrouding me in a black night.

"I was scared," Fang said, his voice strangled. "So scared that the other prince would find you first." I hugged him and patted his back. Fang pushed me back, still holding me though, and leaned in to kiss me. I panicked slightly, realizing that I was kissing two people at once practically.

So I wonderfully pushed him away.

And fell off the roof.

"Ooof!" I cried out as I hit the bushes below my house. Thank god they were there. My head and limbs were a bit sore but I was virtually unscathed. Fang peered over the side in panic and visibly relaxed when he saw I was still conscious.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His cheeks were red but his eyes held something like… disappointment. I immediately felt bad about pushing him away, but instead, I just brushed myself off and climbed back onto the roof.

Fang was silent the rest of the evening and when it came time for him to go, he left only with a nod. I stayed on the roof, watching him trudge down the sidewalk. He didn't look back and I was left with feelings I couldn't comprehend and a great feeling of shame.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed when Max pushed me away. Though I saw Max's logic a bit. She had just acquired these strange memories and then the boy who gave her the memories tried to come onto her too fast. I get her feelings. But if Mabel truly was awakened in Max, why did she reject me?

I contemplated about Max as I walked away from Max's home. A great feeling of depression descended on me and I continued to trudge along.

On my way towards the house we were renting, I didn't pass very many people. But as my house came into view, I saw a guy with a baseball cap pulled down low over his face approach me. He didn't make any move to harm or threaten me but the way he seemed to be leering at me. As he passed me I heard something that made my blood run cold.

"Mabel is mine," he whispered. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around but there was no one in the street. Had I imagined it?

At that point, I just sighed deeply and trudged on home. I could do nothing else except wait until the other prince showed his self, which I could sense was soon now that Max had gained her memories.

I needed to remember what the other prince looked like. The people who were reborn with Max and I all looked as they did those many years ago. If I could remember the other prince, it would give me a bit of an edge. However, if the stranger really was the other prince, than he already knew what I looked like which was trouble.

**So yeah, not my best, but not the worst... Sorry...**

**Good to be back!**

**Cheers,**

**~Kylie Max**


	6. Dewitt and Dylan

**To celebrate the new year and to "celebrate" going back to school after 2 weeks of none, I wrote a chapter to introduce a new character. I wrote it on the plane while visiting my mom's side of relatives to celebrate my uncle's marriage.**

**Seems like it's just a time to celebrate! Hope you all had an amazing new years!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Mabel POV**

"You're very beautiful," someone said from behind me.

"What?" I turned, expecting Prince Naresh, but only found another guy. He was pretty good looking also. He had short blond hair and blue eyes, giving him a very clean look. He'd caught me trying to clean up for Naresh after he saved Eavan from the merchant. Naresh had invited me for dinner but I still didn't plan on staying long. My family and I could survive on the streets.

"I said, you're very beautiful, while you may be covered in grime, your beauty cannot be masked," he said softly. A faint blush was on his cheeks.

Oh god, not another one.

While back in the city, there was no shortage of men who thought that I was a prostitute. I almost obliged once, but my mother stopped me.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring at the guy's perfect figure.

"I am Prince Dewitt*, at your service my lovely princess." He bowed over dramatically and I snorted. I crossed my hands, leaning against the crystalline sink that was in the room Naresh had lent me.

"Look, pal, I don't know how you got in, but could you please get out now? I need to get ready." I glared. He didn't seem to mind however.

"In time, you will see that I am a better pick," he said, grinning. "But for now, I will leave you to your thoughts." And then he rushed out of the bathroom and over the balcony, disappearing over the edge. I slowly walked to the balcony and saw that Dewitt was gone without a trace.

When I was wondering how he was able to jump off the ten foot high balcony, Naresh showed at the door and I let him into the room. He was holding some rolls of cloth and was dressed differently from before. When he had saved Eavan, he was just wearing a plain brown cloak but now, he was richly robed. They were a rich dark black that matched his alluring eyes.

"Mabel, please choose a fabric," he said, spreading out three rolls of cloth on the velvet bed sheets of the giant bed. I walked over, still plainly dressed in the dirty shirt and pants I'd stolen from someone's clothesline a few months before.

The first fabric was a midnight blue with mica pieces scattered across the whole fabric. It had a velvety feel and was very warm to the touch. It reminded me greatly of the night sky.

The second fabric was pure white. It too had mica pieces embedded in the fabric which made the fabric sparkle when it moved. It had a soft texture that was also warm.

Finally, there was a warm honey colored fabric. It was cool to the touch and smooth. Soft and silky.

I fingered each cloth, comparing the feel and the temperature. I finally settled on the honey colored one, not sure what this decision was for. Naresh smiled from the couch and then called for the tailors.

They scurried in a few minutes later and Naresh sat back not the couch in the room while the tailors fussed over me. Naresh cracked a half smile, admiring as the tailors took measurements of my waist and my body.

"Please stand still Miss Mabel," one of the women tailors grunted as I moved away from her as she started wrapping the honey fabric around me. She carefully placed a few pins int he fabric and stepped back to admire her work, then she took the pins out and rushed out of the room. The other tailors were close on her heels, all shouting orders to each other but I couldn't distinguish which tailor's commands from another.

"Lively bunch, aren't they?" Naresh called from where he was. He had a very important air around him that he didn't have when he was just wearing the cloak. He almost seemed inapproachable to me as I was very low on the social ladder.

A servant came in bringing tall glasses with colorful drinks inside. I was offered one of these glasses and I took it hesitantly.

"Yes… your majesty" I said hesitantly. "What was the fabric and the tailors for?" Naresh's dark eyes seemed to have a spark of playfulness in them.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously. Just then the door slammed open and a very pale young man barged in.

"PRINCE NARESH!" He cried when he saw Naresh. "Where in Nedisia have you BEEN? Do you know how alarmed I was when I heard that there was a scuffle in the city? What would've happened if you were to be hurt and-" The pale one faltered when he saw me, staring wide eyed at him. "Who... is this?" He asked pointing to me, but not addressing me.

"Ilario, this is Mabel. I found her in... a predicament while in the city," Naresh said with a smile.

There was a slight pause with the pale one. I nervously took a sip of my drink.

"Is she a prostitute?"

I choked. Coughing loudly, I tried to stop the liquid from going down the wrong pipe. Eventually, Naresh gently patted my back until my fit of coughs had subsided.

"No, she's not," Naresh calmly replied.

"Oh. Shame," Ilario shrugged and regarded me with a scornful eye.

"It's a shame that I'm not a prostitute?" I nearly choked again, glaring at Ilario.

"Yes, I bet you'd be good in bed..." Ilario winked at me. I shot him the bird. "Well then, Prince Naresh. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thank you for your concern," the prince said. He seemed very elegant and refined. But that was just how royalty is, I guess. "Mabel."

I turned. "Um... Yes, my lord?" I saw Naresh's mouth clench but he didn't say anything.

"Would you care to have dinner with my family?" He gave a small, almost hopeful smile. How could I say no to royalty when my place was lower than dirt.

"Certainly, your majesty." I said, mouth watering at the thought of a full meal tonight. "May my family attend to?"

"They may. Your garments are being made as we speak." That's what the tailors were for... Oh...

"I... I don't want to cause any trouble, my lord..." I said hesitantly.

"Nonsense, they're already in the making." Naresh stood and Ilario mirrored him. "The servants will be in soon to have you try you clothing. I'll be in my room if you need me." I was left in the room with nothing but my old clothes, and the furniture in the room. On the way out of the door, Naresh paused.

"You may stop with the formalities. Just call me Naresh." And then he left. Ilario cast a glance on the way out too. He winked at me again with a cocky smile. I ignored him.

"Thank you for everything... Naresh." I whispered. Then I flopped on the couch and promptly fell asleep. Today was especially tiring.

**Max POV**

It was a school day. Monday, the most horrible day of the week.

I opened my crusty eyes to the radiant morning sun.

Ugh, why is it morning? I thought.

Steadily, I got up and staggered to the bathroom. I was me again.

My dreams had shown me a memory of the past. How much was there to remember? How much of it was happy?

I brushed my teeth, combed my nasty hair and got dressed.

"Come on, Max! We're going to be late!" Ella yelled at me. "Why did I ever agree to have you drive me to school when we're both in high school?"

"I'm coming! Keep you panties on!" I yelled back, grabbing a bagel out of the toaster and rushing out of the door.

"Have a nice day, girls!" Dr. Martinez, our mom, called after us.

We arrived ten minutes late to school. Ella complained but I just blocked it all out. We sped down our separate hallways and I burst into my classroom panting.

"Nice of you to join us, Max. You may take your seat." The teacher said in mid sentence. He eyed me, irritated. "As I was saying, before Ms. Martinez interrupted me, was that I wanted you to welcome Dylan Blackwood. He just transferred to our homeroom, so I want someone with a common schedule to help him around school."

A blond hair, blue eyed boy stood in the front of the classroom. He was skinny but well muscled. There was an intelligent air around him that told other people that he was smart but approachable.

And he looked _just like Dewitt_.

* * *

***Dewitt (Dylan) is German for Blonde.**

**So! I hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! It means a lot to me and also speeds up the writing process and inspires me to write! You want that right?**


	7. Identical Schedules

**Hooray! I finished another chapter! I hope you all like!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot. Some characters may be OOC.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I decided not to tell Fang. I wouldn't tell him that I remembered what Dewitt looked like and who he was now. I knew that Fang should know.

But I wanted to find out if it was him myself.

Fang's schedule and my schedule crossed over only on academic days and today was an electives day.

"What's your schedule like?" a girl asked Dylan when he sat down in one of the empty seats in the center of the class. Unfortunately he chose the seat in between the Number Sluts. Two girls who were the biggest players in school and they always sat close to each other. I nicknamed Slut 1 and 2. Slut 1 batted her eyes and plopped her boobs on the desk. It was very obvious that she was kicking up the fake allure for Dylan. She sat to his left so he inched to the right.

"Um, I have my academic classes on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday and my elective classes on Wednesday and Friday," Dylan shifted uncomfortably.

"What electives?" Slut 2 leaned over from Dylan's right. I sat a few rows back from him so I could see everything at a spectacular view.

"I have computers, play writing and drama..." He shifted the other way away from Slut 2. Poor guy was trapped.

It finally dawned on me that he had all of the same classes as me. Cases where students had identical schedules were very rare, but Dylan possibly being Dewitt and him having an identical schedule as me was almost coincidence.

I finally decided to save to poor guy, but only to find out if he actually was Dewitt.

"Dylan," I called, soft enough as not to be heard by Mrs. Violet but loud enough for Dylan to hear it two rows up. He turned, eyes scanning the crowd. I waved and smiled at him. His eyes seemed to light up and he smiled back. "I have all of the same classes as you." I whisper-yelled.

Slut 1 and 2 were still trying to get his attention but instead had started to hiss at each other over which could have a go at Dylan. This went on through out the whole period and I could tell that Dylan was not enjoying hiss class.

Finally, after assigning the homework, Mrs. Violet dismissed us and we all got up. I immediately went to Dylan and pulled him away from the two girls. He looked incredibly grateful for my help and strolled down the hall with me.

"What's your name?" he asked me at first.

"Maximum Martinez. Just call me Max though." I smiled. Dylan seemed to brighten after every moment he was with me after the horrible beginning.

"Nice to meet you, Max," his smile seemed to get brighter every moment his teeth was in the light. "I'm glad you're here with me." I blushed a little. He just seemed to dazzle and radiate warmth.

And he was practically like a walking magazine cover guy, Perfect hair, perfect eyes, and perfect teeth.

But what was I doing? I knew that I should be with Fang/Naresh. But what about in this life? Mabel was who I was decades ago. A lowly peasant in love with the prince. If I had married Naresh, what would the kingdom think? What would my mother think?

But now I was Max, a normal teenage girl who attended high school, a girl who was given a second chance to live. Would Fang, or Naresh, choose me if I wasn't Mabel and I was just Max?

"Uh…" was all I could muster, my mind racing. "Um, I have to go tell my friend something… Would you mind waiting here before we go to our next class?" I asked. Dylan smiled and nodded. I retreated into the crowd, cheeks flushing and heart pounding. I decided to tell Fang, but later, we'd have a conversation about hat we were to do now that we found each other.

I ran through the mass of kids, past the couples tongue wrestling, past several classrooms, until I got to Fang's next class. I burst into the room, only to see that Fang was just sitting down. Immediately, his dark eyes clouded with concern and we walked into the hall where we could speak privately.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I think I found Dewitt." I said plainly.

"Oh. Has he… awoken yet?" Fang asked eagerly.

"I don't think so, but I didn't know who you were when I first met you," I pointe out. Fang took a minute to contemplate something.

"Alright, introduce me later, okay?" He asked. I could tell he was worried but he didn't show it. He carefully embraced me and kissed the top of my forehead. I immediately blushed but stayed still.

"T-t-thank you," I stammered and then ran off to go get Dylan so we wouldn't be late.

When I got back to Dylan, he was still leaning against the wall, carefully studying the students who passed by. I noted that almost every girl's gaze lingered on him until they had to finish walking past.

"Hey," I said as I approached him.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and led the way to the Play Writing classroom. The journey was pretty uneventful until we were just about to turn the corner to go down the hall where the classroom was. By now, only the stragglers were left in the hall, rushing to get to their next class before they were late.

When no one was in the hall any more, Dylan pulled me down another hall and into the hall that led to the bathrooms. I cried out but he pushed me up against the wall. I struggled but he had me pinned. Eventually, his lips came crashing down on mine and I squeaked.

His kiss was hot but soft. It was pleasant and made me warm but not like the burn I felt when I was with Fang. Never less, I didn't push away until Dylan pulled back.

"Do you… remember?" He asked. So that meant that Dylan was Dewitt. My eyes widened and I slid down the wall so that I was looking up at Dylan. His blue eyes seemed a bit darker but I think it was just the lighting. I shook and my hands went to cover my mouth.

My first instinct was to run, So I did. I sprinted down the hallways, towards the class I was supposed to be in.

"Max!" Dylan called after me. He ran after me but at a faster pace, I was dismayed to find. He was faster, stronger and knew who I was. He could easily take me down. But he didn't.

I burst into the classroom just as Mr. Dub, the play writing teacher, was taking roll.

"Thanks for joining us, Max. You may find your seat," Mr. Dub didn't even glance at me. I was late for all of my classes so far, not good. I found my seat and waited until Dylan would come in. But he didn't until about a third of the way through the class.

Slowly the door opened and Dylan poked his head in. His eyes were innocent and puzzled.

"Is this Play Writing with Mr. Dub?" Dylan tentatively stepped into the class. Once again, all of the girls whispered about how hot Dylan was and about how he would make a great model.

Mr. Dub waved for Dylan to come in.

"Alright… Dylan… Blackwood… You'll be on time next time, I presume?" Mr. Dub checked him off on the roll list. Dylan nodded.

"Sorry sir, I got lost," Dylan glanced at me, his eyes a little sad. I immediately felt guilty, it was just who I was.

Mr. Dub leaned forward from where he was sitting at his desk.

"Max," he called. I shamefully got up from my seat. "I heard from Mrs. Violet that you left with Dylan, but I seem to recall you not arriving with him. What happened?" My brain was rushing to find an answer and I opened my mouth to defend myself but then, Dylan cut in, suddenly appearing at my side.

"It's my fault. She had to go to the bathroom and I thought that she had already left a few minutes later so I left but then I got lost. I'm sorry, sir," Dylan looked like he was sincerely sorry. I tried not to look like I was the perpetrator and did my best to look like I was shocked to find that Dylan had disappeared before.

Mr. Dub sighed and harumph-ed. He then wrote us both late passes and told us not to do it again.

Class began and we were supposed to be grouped into random groups of four to try and write our first scripts. I was paired with a girl named J.J., Dylan and another guy who's name i can't remember. Great.

Despite being paired with Dylan in every assignment throughout the rest of the day, things appeared to turn out normal until I was exiting my last class.

Dylan left with me, as if he was stuck to me with velcro, when I spotted Fang leaning besides my locker.

From this distance I could tell from where I was how good looking he was. A strong jaw, olive colored skin in just the perfect shade to compliment his inky hair and his onyx eyes. He turned and spotted me from the crowd. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Dylan freeze and stop talking. Fang's slight smile disappeared and his eyes were locked on Dylan. He frowned.

"Max," Fang said steely, eyes trained on Dylan as if he was a terrorist. "Who's your new friend?"

"Fang," I said, trying to get him to look at me so I could glare at him, trying to get him not to launch himself at Dylan and start World War 3. "This is Dylan. Dylan, this is Fang, my... best friend." Dylan seemed to relax slightly when I said friend but was still tense. They made no move to shake each other's hands or show any signs of warmth toward each other.

All of the sudden, I heard my phone buzz. I slid my phone out of my pocket.

Mom: There was a dog that needs to stay in the ER and needs to be monitored ovr nite. Not going to be home until tomo. Luv u, Mom.

Alright. I 'll have the house alone since Ella was goings to be sleeping over at a friend's.

"Um, Dylan, Fang, I need to go now... so... make peace alright?" I awkwardly said. Then I turned my back and walked out of the school, hoping they wouldn't fight.

When I came back the next morning, about a third of the school was demolished.

* * *

**Weiw. Sorry about the cliff. I'm really jazzed to have the next chapter up!**

**RNR! Please?**


	8. Destroying a School

**A/N: **I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I took a good long break from writing and I am so happy to get the encouragement. I know that this story is SOOOO bad and in needs of repair/rewriting but I don't really feel like doing it since people apparently like it (even though i hate it).

So here is another chapter,** sorry I suck at fight scenes... I don't know if I'll continue the story but I hope you like this anyways. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MR.

* * *

**Fang POV**

Why the hell is Max hanging with Dewitt when I told her _specifically not _to? We were going to have a talk when I got home.

I was relived that Max had to leave because I really wanted to punch Dewitt's lights out. I knew that there would defiantly be a brawl and I braced myself, for what I had no idea.

"Meet me in the main building." Dylan whispered. He stalked off and I glared at his retreating back. Why did Dylan want to postpone our talk? I saw him usher a few people out the door, but doing it in a way that wasn't pushy or urgent. It was if he just told them to leave and they complied with no argument, smiling as they left. Warily, I stalked towards the main building. Slowly the sun started to sink in the sky and my stomach rumbled, but I didn't care. My mind raced as to what would happen later.

I knew that our talk would not be pleasant or peaceful, and I knew that was was going to be violent. I planned on being victorious. I hadn't been reborn again just to lose.

I was on edge and I flinched when Dylan came through the door of the school's office.

"Finally, everyone has cleared out. No one is left in school, just you and me. Who would anyways after a hard day of school?" Dylan almost smiled at me as he stalked over to where I was. Ignoring his gesture to be almost friendly I met him half way across the room.

"Nice to see you again, Dewitt," I practically sneered at Dylan. We were nearly nose to nose and the tension crackled in the air.

"It's _Dylan_, now Naresh," Dylan hissed back. He narrowed his blue eyes at me and glared. "I see you've also found Mabel."

"Yes. You know what they say, finders keepers, losers weepers," I said. Dylan and I were pretty tall, at least six feet each. We were eye to eye.

"Why don't we cut the crap and get to the main event?" Dylan shifted his stance, so that his center of gravity was low. Some kind of aura burst from around his body and surrounded him. Dylan's ears extended so that they were now long and covered with course gray fur. His hands crackled as the bones in them grew, his fingernails extending into claws. His shoes started to expand and he kicked off his shoes, they hit the window to his right, shattering the large pane. Glass shattered everywhere and I had to duck to avoid getting glass embedded in my head.

"Careful not to cut yourself," Dylan growled. "Shattered glass is very dangerous." His feet and legs had now extended into the powerful hind legs of a dark gray wolf. A tail had pushed it's way through his jeans and it lashed form side to side. His whole transformation into battle form had taken merely seconds.

"A dark gray wolf, huh?" I mused, getting over the threat of glass. "Don't you know that the royal bird triumphs over the _dog_?" I can't exactly describe how I got into my battle form, but I can describe what happened on the outside.

I tried snapping out my wings like usual but instead the wings don't immediately come. Instead, things started to dissolve around me. The walls, the doors and the glass around me, dissolved, little particles coming off. They all compressed and started zooming towards me. On the way over, they turned the midnight black and started attaching to my back. Eventually, there were enough particles to form my usual fourteen foot wings, except that I felt my wings contained more power and strength. My feet started to swell, my shoes expanding. I ripped off my shoes and socks, only to reveal that my feet had started to split into three nodes, my toes melding together and my heel extending until I had a pair of black bird feet. Sharp claws extended from my big feet. My transformation took less than five seconds.

By this time, I was hoping for no beak but instead I was rewarded with incredible eye sight. My vision got instantly sharper, I could see little flies flying through the air, the grass waving at me through the window and every dirty hair that sprouted from Dylan's body.

"What, no bill?" Dylan sneered. "I was expecting at least a little plumage coming from your head, bird brain."

"Shut your muzzle, dog," I glared. "You really need to take more baths, you stink." I said, waving my hand to get rid of his pretend doggy stink. Dylan snarled at me and then pushed off. His hinds legs scraped against the linoleum of the school floors leaving deep gouges. He held out a hand, each finger armed with razor sharp claws. I quickly dodged but stuck my foot out after Dylan had passed.

It happened in slow motion. As soon as the threat of the claws passed, my foot full of razor sharp talons had raked down Dylan's side. When he landed, his claws screeched like nails on a chalkboard on the floor, he gasped. His side was brutally ripped up. Long gouges snaked down his side and they stained his shirt a bright red. Little drops of red littered the floor and he covered his wound with a paw.

"Guess your bite isn't as big as your bark," I sneered. Dylan laughed a little. He really is a maniac, laughing at a time like this.

"Will you stop with the stupid dog remarks?" He shook his head and winced as he move a little. He breathed a long and deep sigh. "Guess I'll have to end this quick..." He muttered. Fat chance.

But, all of the sudden, he launched forward, pushing off again. Since I though he wouldn't be able to move with the wound, I had tucked in my wings and was caught off guard. WIth incredible speed, he used his right hand to create a spike and held it out. I could do nothing as he sped towards me. His right hand's blades entered my stomach and I immediately started coughing up blood. However, with all of the force that Dylan came at me, his velocity was transferred to me and sent my flying back through the opposite wall.

I watched as I flew backwards, my own blood forming droplets in front of my face, until I hit the wall.

And flew through it.

I flew through several walls, the base of my wings taking most of the blows. Eventually I came to a stop after finally collapsing in a heap of plaster, ceiling tiles and dust. Some five rooms back, Dylan stood panting. I groaned as more plaster fell on top of me. My wings hurt, as if they were made of lead.

I stood; mad as a bull, shaking off the plaster. Clenching my fists, I glared at Dylan, who stood in the window of the holes in the walls.

"Alright, if you want to play that way." I growled. I picked up a piece of wall, a heavy stone and lugged it at one of the windows in the room. Dylan frowned and just whipped his tail back and forth. The window shattered and I flew out the broken window. I got a glimpse of Dylan as I flew out and saw that he did the same thing.

As I landed on the roof of one of the school's three story buildings and waited for Dylan. He scrambled up onto the roof and stood facing me.

"Should we end this soon?" Dylan mused.

"I have all day," I ground out. I shot into the air to get a high advantage but as I took off, Dylan ran towards me, grabbing my ankle. I tried to fly but he grounded me and hung onto my ankle with an iron grip. I shook my leg, but instead Dylan pulled me down and flung me back on the roof. I landed on my wings, again.

I rolled over, coughing, my stomach muscles throbbing.

Cursing slightly, I spotted Dylan a few yards away struggling to get up. Both of our injuries prevented us from being very fast and also kept us from finishing each other off.

Dylan growled as we both stood glaring at each other. He licked his canine teeth while I stretched my wings painfully, trying to get the dull ache to go away. I placed a hand over my wounded stomach and pressed gently, trying to get the blood to stop. Blood dripped slowly from Dylan's side. If we kept on loosing this much blood, we could both perish from our wounds.

Dylan leapt into action, once again with his claws pressed tightly together to great deadly lance like spikes. He shoved his left hand through the air and I dodged it easily, taking to the sky but not before thrusting his right hand, catching my left wing, and pulling a few feathers out.

Taking to the air I swiped one wing across the sky and sent a few feathers loose feathers at Dylan. As they fell, the became sharp and pointed, racing towards Dylan. Dylan dodged a few, cussing as a few nicked his arms and legs, the majority of them slicing through the school's roof and destroying the building below. It came down with loud creaking noises and a few crashes.

Dylan panted, his fresh wounds preventing him from retaliating. I flapped in the air, keeping my distance from him. Swiping my other wing, I sent another volley of sharp feather bullets towards Dylan. This time he wasn't so lucky. He tried swiping them away with his claws but a few of the feathers lodged themselves in his legs and arms and brought him to his knees. He flopped on his chest, his body apparently too injured for him to move any longer. Slowly, I descended landing on a piece of a thick metal beam, watching intently. I had to be careful.

Dylan lay a few yards away. When would this end? Why wouldn't he just die? I waited. For a full ten minutes, he stayed motionless. Was he dead already?

Frowning, I walked over to my enemy. His wounds leaking blood, which pooled and mixed with the rubble and dirt from the demolished building. Nudging his body with one of my talons, I curiously wondered if he was actually dead.

Just then, he exploded with motion again. One moment I was standing over him, another he was above me, two clawed hands gripping my wings. It took me only a few seconds to realize he'd flipped me over, placed his foot between my two wings and caught hold of my feathery appendages. He squeezed, pain shooting up to my shoulders and back. A first he gave a soft tug but then he started pulled even more, pressing his clawed foot even harder at the base of my wings. Screaming as the pain increased I thrashed harder, doing everything in my power to stop him from pulling. My fingers scratched through the dirt to find something to throw at Dylan, but nothing came across my wandering fingers. Desperately, I did the only thing I could do. I lifted one leg in a swift motion and dug my talons into Dylan's arse.

Screaming he launched himself off me, dragging my bruised body with him, until I let go. I landed on my back, groaning as my wings hit the rubble and rocks. Dylan turned around and rushed me but was too slow.

Weakened and tired, I flapped away and landed on the roof of another school building. The moon illuminated Dylan's form from across the way as he struggled to stay on his feet. My vision blurred slightly and I felt my head throb. My wings felt pulled on as if I were the rope used in a tug-a-war game. _Not good, I was loosing too much blood. At this rate, Dylan would outlast me._

Suddenly, two flashlight beams focused themselves on Dylan and I and a voice cut through the night air.

"HEY! What are you crazy kids doing up there?!" Peering through the darkness, I spotted a police car with two seriously pissed off looking police man standing next to the open doors. They had two of those portable flood lights trained on both of us. Panicking, Dylan took off, leaping off the opposite building with a dull thud and took off into the suburbs, ignoring the small spots of blood that he left behind.

I took off, pushing off of the roof with my remaining strength and flew over the town. The policemen tried to follow us with their lights but cursed as they lost us. Their reactions were no match for our quick reflexes and they lost us almost instantly.

Panting heavily, I searched for my own house but to no avail. The houses were just too dark to pick out with my blurred vision. Feeling my head spin, I felt my wings stop flapping and felt the wind rush past my ears but there was nothing I could do as the ground and houses rushed up towards me. At the last moment, before I was going to crash through one of the roofs, I realized I needed to stop before I killed myself and snapped out my wings in a desperate attempted to save my mutilated body. It slowed me down, but not enough to thump loudly on the roof. I stayed in a heap on the roof, my body overcome with pain, before I felt myself rolling off of the edge of the roof and landing in the bushes below.

Exhausted and injured, I closed my eyes slowly. Blood pumped from the gaping hole in my stomach and the stars were no longer reflected on my blurry eyes. My head lolled to the side, just as I heard someone scream.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, what is wrong with me? If I'm not going to continue with this story, why did I end this with a cliff hanger? What is wrong with me?  
Once again, thank for reading (and hopefully reviewing) If I get enough time/motivation (aka review) I'll post another chapter!

And again, sorry for the horrible fight scene... I did my best... :/


	9. OFFICIAL DISCONTINUATION

Okay. I really can't do this. I'm REALLY SUPER sorry, but every time I try to write this frickin chapter, I just STOP. Like, NOTHING comes out. So, I'm officially discontinuing the series. If anyone's willing/wanting to continue the story, they may, just PM me to let me know. I'm really sorry still but I can't force myself to write.

~Kylie Max

* * *

"Where is he?" I asked urgently. Angel waved me into the room, her eyes anxious and worrying.

When I stepped into the room, I didn't know what I was looking at, at first.

Fang, or at least the creature with Fang's face, was sprawled out on the bed, Fourteen foot wings were draped over the edge of the bed and small feathers were scattered everywhere. His wings were the usual pitch black but in place of Fang's feet were giant bird claws.

"He crash landed on the roof and then rolled off," Angel had said, "Nudge found him and we patched him up... But we can't get him out of this form so we can take him to the hospital..." I nodded to Angel and walks slowly over to Fang. He was still and sleeping, his chest rising slowly with each breath. I knelt next to his bed and slowly and gently rested a hand on his cheek.

Fang had a giant hole in his stomach but it was now wrapped with clean bandages and lots of gauze pads to catch the blood. He was lying on his stomach and I could see why. The base of his wings were bloody and the feathers looked tugged on, looking very painful and raw.

"Oh Fang..." I said softly. "What happened to you?"

When I got the call from Nudge, she'd been crying. It took me a good few moments to calm Nudge down enough for me to make out her words. When they finally clicked, it took a few moments to process before I'd rushed to see Fang. Everyone didn't know what had happened to him but they speculated that someone or something strong and powerful had forced Fang to use this new form of him.

Tentatively and very carefully, I reached to rub a feather between my fingers.

They were not silky like I thought they would be. Instead, if i rubbed the feather one way, they were smooth and a bit shimmery, almost plastic-like. If I rubbed it the other way it was almost needle-like, reminiscent of the way pine needles are. They were different from my feathers, which were soft and silky.

"They're... special," someone said and I looked at the source. Fang opened his eyes slowly and his coal eyes looked at me. "Their main use isn't for flight."

"What are they used for?" I asked. What kind of feathers weren't used for flight?

"Projectiles," Fang winced and tried sitting up, gathering his limbs underneath him but stayed down still, groaning at the pain. I stayed silent and watched him. Part of me wondered what he had to use projectiles for and the other part was relieved he was awake. I stood.

"I'll call Angel or Nudge or-" I was cut off when Fang shook his head, catching my wrist.

"Stay... Please," he said softly. His eyes were a bit clouded. I nodded and sat back down.

"Are... are you alright?" I asked gently. Fang nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing against the bed again.

"Sore. I'll heal fast though..." he sighed.

"... What happened to you?" I asked. I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted the answer.

Fang took a long time to think. The silence was huge and the air felt heavy. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"I got in a fight with Dylan," Fang said. Somehow, I wasn't surprised.

"Oh. What happened?"

"... We... almost killed each other," Fang wasn't looking at me for some reason. "I don't know what happened to him afterwards though..." Fang finally looked at me and I raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what's wrong?'.

"... I'll have to kill him," Fang sighed.

"... Is that a problem?" I asked, hesitant. Fang looked at me for a long time.

"I don't know. My past self says yes, but... I can't help but to think about the present self if he's got his own life separate from the past," said Fang.


End file.
